dragonsvshumansthegreatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Plotoftheroleplay
Story "Today once flourishing towns and cities now lay in ruins. What could cause the ultimate downfall of the human race you may ask? Their own stupidity, mixed with a lot of dragons angered by years of abuse. This all happened in a world much like our own; it is even called Earth, just as our own world. As similar as this world seemed to our own there was one big difference. This difference was dragons, once kind, wise creatures, now mean, merciless monsters. (for the most part that is.) The dragons were strong noble creatures; they had the ability to breathe fire and armor as hard as rocks in the form of scales covering their hides. The humans saw these creatures and instantly started attacking the dragons enslaving the ones they catch as pets and slaves, and using the dragons they killed for their scales. The dragons fought back valiantly, but humans won not by force, but by sheer numbers alone. For a very long time after the downfall of the free dragons the dragons were used as slaves for moving heavy objects, encouraged to work by sharp metal pokers, with a very high voltage of electricity running though it. They are also kept as pets by rich families. Kept in heavy duty reinforced electrified cages. The dragons had no hope for an easy escape. The dragons where often starved or fed rancid, stale food in small amounts to keep them weak. As the dragons suffered they kept in contact through telepathic communication. The humans had no idea they were capable of communicating so they couldn't stop them. As the year went by the dragons were slowly biding their time waiting for their powers to return and the perfect moment to strike. Together they were devising a flawless spell to aid their escape, and seek their revenge on the humans. Nearly one-thousand years after the downfall of the free dragons they had perfected the spell. At that very moment, the humans were struggling to rebuild their towns; several natural disasters had weakened the humans. They were low on natural resources and other important items. The dragons took this opportunity to strike; they released their spell, rendering all human made technology useless. Electrical objects stopped working and locking mechanisms fell to pieces. The once strong, sturdy bars on the dragon cages became weak and rusted. The dragons broke free and attacked the humans starting the war between humans and dragons. The humans started to revert back to their old technology such as bow n' arrows and swords. Also unbelievably the government has abandoned us too, so don't expect any help from the military. A few select humans who only showed the dragons kindness, and tried to help them are greatly known by most dragons, news travels fast when you can speak telepathically to one another, and they stand a better chance of survival and even a chance of being protected by some dragons. Another thing different from this world and our own world is, it is much bigger, and has much more land covered by forest. As the dragons began their attack, the humans abandoned their towns and cities, to go hide in the forest. There they built camps, trying to build an army to defeat these 'horrible monsters'." The summary of the background story Dragonsvshumansthegreatwar After this many things happened, friendships were formed, and the rise of The empiricon happened. References ''